Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display apparatus capable of compensating crosstalk problem.
Description of the Related Art
As the information age has heightened, display apparatuses for visualizing digital image signals have been rapidly developed. In this regard, research has been continuously conducted on various display apparatuses to develop thin, light weight and low power consumption display apparatuses. Typical examples of such display apparatuses include a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), an electro-wetting display (EWD), an organic light emitting display device (OLED) and a liquid crystal display (LCD), etc.
A liquid crystal display apparatus can be made in a light weight and thin form. In addition, the liquid crystal display apparatus is advantageous in terms of power consumption, color gamut, resolution, and viewing angle. For these reasons, the liquid crystal display apparatus has been applied to various electronic devices.
However, the liquid crystal display apparatus may suffer from crosstalk caused by specific image patterns. In particular, the crosstalk of the liquid crystal display apparatus tends to become worse if the resolution of the liquid crystal display apparatus is increased. Therefore the crosstalk level of a high resolution liquid crystal display apparatus is increased and this phenomenon is regarded as a problem.
A method for compensating specific types of crosstalk has been attempted to solve the problem as described above such that specific crosstalk patterns of the liquid crystal display apparatus is recognized and an algorithm stored in the memory is selectively applied according to the recognized cross patterns.
A method for reducing the resistance of a common electrode has been attempted to solve the problem as described above such that distortion of a common voltage (Vcom) of the liquid crystal display apparatus is compensated.
A method for applying a common voltage (Vcom) compensation circuit to the common voltage (Vcom) supply circuit for sufficiently discharging the charged capacitance at the liquid crystal layer of the liquid crystal display apparatus has been attempted to solve the problem as described above. Particularly, this method was used for the line-inversion technology.
Various compensation methods, such as dot-inversion technology, have been attempted for stabilizing the common voltage (Vcom).
Horizontal crosstalk has been regarded as a chronic problem of the liquid crystal display apparatus, and such problem has not been effectively solved.
The inventor of the present disclosure has been conducted research and development for solving such horizontal crosstalk problems in liquid crystal displays.
In particular, the inventor of the present disclosure has recognized that horizontal crosstalk is because of unstable or deviated common voltage characteristics. More particularly, the inventor of the present disclosure has recognized that the root cause of the horizontal crosstalk is related to the extreme change in terms of required current flow of the liquid crystal display apparatus. Due to such extreme changes, the circuit driver of the liquid crystal display apparatus experiences current supply problems.
Furthermore, the inventor of the present disclosure has recognized that ripples occurring in the VDD signal for a specific image pattern can cause horizontal crosstalk being displayed and such VDD signal is supplied from the power supply unit to the gamma voltage generator which generates gamma voltage.